


Castiel in Wonderland!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Cats, Chuck is God, Dean Has a Cat Allergy, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, M/M, Moose Sam, References to previous episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: When Castiel visits Liberum Arbitrium Academy for the first time, he sees a wonderland that he hadn't expected! Along the way back home he meets many odd and new friends, finding he knows more about the school than he thought he did!





	1. Chapter 1

A teenager and his mother strolled onto the grounds of the large and extravagant school. The young angel gaped up at it, entranced by its beauty. Liberum Arbitrium Academy, being his new school, was an amazing place. He was more than excited to be there, looking at the ornate and decorated gate, the letters ‘L’ and ‘A’ written in script out of metal, the doors wide open. “Come on, Castiel,” his mother said, having already crossed the threshold of the grounds. He was slightly hesitant, wings shifting around slightly from where they poked out of his coat, adjusting his glasses. He paused before taking a step, knowing he had nothing to be afraid of. As the clock chimed noon he and his mother went inside and to the principal’s office. He shook hands with the principal and then took his seat, patiently waiting beside his mother. The principal sat in the chair behind his desk and looked through his paperwork, nodding to himself.

“Miss Novak, I think it’s safe to say that your son’s future here is absolutely assured. His test scores are nearly perfect. We couldn’t ask for a better student.” Naomi smiled.

“That’s the problem. Castiel is too smart for his own good. He insisted on going through the paperwork himself. He even tried persuading me not to come today.” Castiel stayed silent, only observing the large room by moving his eyes and not his head. He noticed a painting out of the corner of his eye with a woman sitting beside a tree with her cat.

“Is that right?” Castiel nodded. “Mr. Novak, do you mind if your mother and I talk privately for a moment? You’re allowed to explore the school, if you’d like. Everyone’s gone off for spring break but you may find something of interest.” Castiel nodded and stood.

“Go off now, let the nice principal and I take care of the tedious paperwork,” Naomi encouraged. “Maybe you’ll have some fun here.” Wordlessly, Castiel left the room and noticed the painting had changed, the cat now in the center of the field in which the woman lounged.

He wandered up the stairs to another floor, the steps under him lined with a soft light blue material, skirting his fingertips delicately over the railing. He marveled at it all, going down a hallway and stopping in front of a window to watch birds fly past, their wings flapping vigorously. His own spread slightly, the black feathers reflected in the light of the glass. The clock chimed once more, Castiel tilting his head when he saw the doors to the labeled music room open. A tail slipped past the doorway and he spotted a cat, drawn to it. He hesitated outside the door, peeking in. The cat, black with blue eyes, stepped into a circle in the floor and began its descent, meowing.

“A cat?” he mumbled to himself, “what is it doing here?” He went toward the disappearing feline and passed by a tablet with odd writings on it. He stopped by the edge, looking down into the darkness below. He suddenly felt someone touch his wings and he was pushed into the dark hole, falling down into its pitch-black depths.

He cried out as wind rushed past him, spreading his wings and flapping as hard as he could, easing his fall. He finally landed onto the floor of another room, a tablet falling into his hands. He narrowed his eyes at it, placing it gently onto its stand that sat behind him. He looked at the floor and sighed, his glasses cracked, but took them up and put them in his pocket - it’s not like he needed them, anyway.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman walking past and over to a tray of burgers. “Excuse me,” he said politely, the woman in the purple dress turning to him wearing a pleasant smile. “I seem to have lost my way. Could you point me in the right direction?”

“Sure, unicorn,” the woman said confidently, taking two burgers in hand and going over, giving one to him. Castiel was confused as she took a bite of hers, smoke exploding around her form and disappearing. Castiel looked around for her, finding her - now shrunken to nearly a doll’s size - walking toward a tiny door at the end of the room. He saw the cat waiting for her, his eyes growing wide.

“The cat!” He went over to the little doors as they closed, opening them once more to see the cat and the woman disappearing.

“Come on, Clarence!” Castiel shut the doors and thought, wondering if… There weren’t any other exits that he could see. He reluctantly took a bite of the burger and felt himself shrinking. He finally stopped, running over through the doors. He slowed down and only strolled through the dark hall, seeing lights turn on in the wall to his right.

“Angel,” he read aloud. He continued on his way, not noticing when he stumbled down and into another hole.


	2. Chapter 2

When he emerged from it he found himself in clouds, standing. The clouds were dark as if about to rain and he stood, finding the world upside down. The clouds began to release water and he flew slightly, looking around in confusion. “You’ve cried quite a bit, haven’t you?” a voice asked. He glanced up, toward the ground, to see the back of a caterpillar hanging upside down from it. “You must have, to create so many rainclouds. All of those raindrops are every tear you’ve shed and the clouds are every sad thought you’ve had.” Castiel flew up slightly, nearly out of the cloudbank, the rain falling upward and barely wetting his wings. “It seems like you’ve been through a lot.” The voice chuckled. “Speaking of which, you should probably come up as soon as you can. There’s dangerous things down there.”

“Dangerous things?” Castiel repeated, perplexed. He heard the flapping of wings, not his own, and saw three angels emerging from the clouds; one a blonde male, the other a blonde female, and the final a long and dark-haired girl. He darted up as quick as he could, the other angels retreating into the clouds. “What’s going on?” He paused, thinking. “Am I back to my original size?”

“Not yet,” the caterpillar said, typing on his computer, “but we can fix that.”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asked. The caterpillar sighed.

“It won’t be too cheap, you know.” Castiel looked off to the right where two women were approaching, upside down. “Oh, look, we have guests.” The two dark haired women stopped, one adjusting her large glasses and the other smiling devilishly.

“D’ya think we can have a little bit of that?” She pointed to the typewriter sitting on a small stool in front of them.

“Of course. We can settle the tab at the end of the month.” Castiel watched, confused, as they typed onto it, each in turn. The one with the glasses hit a few keys, the wings behind her back growing within seconds. Castiel narrowed his eyes, the second typing a little and her clothes shifting to a casual outfit, hair turning long and blond.

“Thanks. Damn, that meat suit was so boring,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Thank you so much,” the second said politely, both going off. Castiel frowned. _That wasn’t exactly what I meant by getting ‘bigger’..._ The caterpillar scribbled  some notes on his clipboard, Castiel tilting his head.

“What are you always writing on that clipboard of yours?” he wondered aloud. The caterpillar glanced to him and smiled a little.

“Everything important,” he answered simply, “hm.”

“Yes?” Castiel inquired, curious.

“You said always,” the caterpillar clarified, “and this is our first conversation.” Castiel paused, trying to think. He felt like he’d met this caterpillar before, but couldn’t put his finger on _where_. He sighed. _That’s odd._ He heard cooing and saw a small angel, only around three years old, stumbling toward an open door that appeared from nowhere.

“Wait, that angel’s crawling away,” Castiel pointed out, anxious. The caterpillar merely shrugged.

“That’s not really my concern,” he answered. Castiel let out a breath before turning on his heel and running after the baby, hearing the door slam shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

When he emerged, Castiel stopped, panting, nearly doubled over with his hands on his knees, and found himself in a new room. The room felt hot, flour and chocolate scattered on the floor along with dozens of fruit varieties. “Hey,” he heard two voices, male, call out to him. He stood up straight and looked up, seeing three people - two men with the tails of cats, and one woman sitting upon a chair wearing a yellow dress.

“You can call me Goddess,” the girl said with a grin. Castiel frowned, knitting his brow. “And the woman over there making the cake is my pastry chef.” He glanced over his shoulder, realizing why the room was so hot - there was an oven, in front of it a woman sitting and staring at a cake as it cooked. _No wonder there are ingredients everywhere_ , Castiel thought. “And these two worthless bastards are my cats.” He looked toward the cats, seeing the pair lounging on a couch. One had dark hair and the other light, the dark-haired one with a black tail and the sandy-blond with a white tail, but they both had the same mischievous look in their eyes. They both smirked at him, Castiel a bit startled.

“I didn’t know felines could smirk like that,” he said to himself. There was a crash and he noticed a broken plate against the wall behind the Goddess, the one with blond hair with the child in her arms, the Goddess watching her chef without any hint of emotion.

“Why do I have to be the damn chef?” the woman fumed, throwing more plates. The Goddess wordlessly dodged them all, the dark-haired woman’s anger apparent. “It’s not fair! I quit, I despise being the villain!” She grit her teeth. “Dean, you idiot!” she said before running off. Castiel swallowed and then noticed the child once more, sighing in relief.

“Are you that angel’s mother?” he asked, stepping forward. The angel was fast asleep, now, cuddling against the Goddess’ chest.

“You’re concerned for her?” she asked in response. Castiel nodded.

“I’m glad she’s found her way home. It’s the best thing for her, I suppose… Every child deserves to be with a loving parent.” He glanced away and out the window, the words _‘Fare thee well, Castiel_ ’ coming to his mind from a long-ago lullaby, and a long-ago goodbye. The woman stood.

“I should be off now,” she said, “will you take care of her for a while?” She handed Castiel the baby and he held her gently, the Goddess beginning to descend into the floor the same way the cat he had been following had done.

“For how long?” Castiel questioned. She shrugged.

“Not sure! I’ve been summoned to appear in a play. Actually, in a novel.” Castiel tilted his head once more.

“ _In_ a novel?” he repeated. The woman laughed before disappearing, Castiel looking to the floor that now had, miraculously, no hole in it.

“She’s just pulling your wing, y’know,” the cats said at the same time, making Castiel jump, “that book is just filled with stupid Wincest fanfiction.”

“Wincest fan- what?” Castiel said, looking down to his arms. Somehow, though, the child had been replaced by a notebook with the name _Mrs. Sam Winchester_ written all over its cover. The cats grinned devilishly, Castiel frowning. “Wait, what happened to-” He looked to where the cats had once sat, the pair now gone. He sat the book down on the chair, walking off and away.


	4. Chapter 4

He soon found himself on the school grounds once more, down a long outdoor hallway. However, instead of green grass and a courtyard on either side of the pillars supporting the arches above, there was white light. Castiel stopped in his tracks when he noticed one of the cats, the sandy-blond, leaning against a marble support. “Hello,” he greeted, the cat disappearing behind the pillar. “Wait!” He took a few steps forward, hearing a foot tapping behind him.

“What’s up?” He spun around to see the dark-haired cat-man against another pillar, his arms folded in front of his chest. The other cat stepped out from his spot, both grinning.

“Isn’t this-”

“Cool?” they asked in rapid succession. Castiel licked his lips, confused.

“I suppose,” he responded, the cats smiling and taking a step toward him, both in perfect synchronization.

“We’re such great brothers that we know what the other’s going to say at the same time,” they continued, “even though our names might say we’re polar opposites. See, this one-” They pointed to the blond. “- is Lucifer. The other is Michael.” Castiel swallowed nervously, feeling his body heating up from slight fear. _No_ , he told himself, _that isn’t Lucifer. Not the real one, at least._

“That’s nice,” Castiel said with a nod, “now could you help me get back home?”

“That depends,” the brothers said, “where _is_ home?”

“Well, at my apartment, of course,” Castiel said, both shrugging. “Or maybe to where I was before, with my mother.” The pair laughed.

“Sorry! Leaving here is against the rules unless you have an audience with the King.”

“An audience with the King?” Castiel wondered. He looked back to where they had been and saw them gone, starting to walk down the hall once more.

“I guess you could say,” Michael started, voice disembodied as Castiel made his way.

“That the King keeps tabs on all his subjects,” Lucifer finished. Castiel stopped, huffing out a breath.

“This is getting to be aggravating,” he stated, “now come out, right now, if you want to speak.”

“But which one do you want to talk to?” Castiel crossed his arms.

“Both of you,” he said confidently. The brothers laughed.

“No one here’s named ‘both of you’,” they teased, Castiel setting his jaw.

“Levi and Michael! I would like to talk to Levi and Michael!” Without another word he stormed off, the cats coming out of their hiding places and smiling to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel continued down numerous hallways and many rooms until he heard the clicking of a grandfather clock, paying little mind to the people sitting at a large table as he went along. He paused, turning back to them. “Excuse me,” he started. “Would you mind-”

“No room,” one of the three interrupted, a brown-haired man. Castiel tilted his head to the side a fraction. He found he was doing it increasingly often lately.

“Yeah, sorry,” the next continued, this one with a lollipop in his mouth and bunny ears on his head, “too full.” Castiel frowned, seeing large tables, about ten in the room with twenty seats each, all empty.

“No more room,” the third said again, this one with moose antlers on his head. He reached up and adjusted them slightly, as if they were some kind of head piece. Castiel sighed and turned away, walking back to where he had been going in the first place. The three seemed shocked by his decision.

“Hey, don’t brush us off, angel,” the first said.

“We were just kidding,” the ‘moose’ explained, “there’s tons of room.” Castiel stopped once more and took his place across from the brown-haired man, his piercing green eyes looking Castiel up and down for a moment.

“Would you mind telling me-” Castiel tried again, the man cutting him off.

“You have your wings out today,” the man observed. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“I always have my wings ‘out’.” The man shrugged.

“It’s nice to see them every once in awhile. Too bad you’re gonna hide them soon. ‘Cause, y’know, you like humans so much.” Castiel’s lips parted from utter perplexment.

“How did you know that?” There was the soft squeaking of moving wheels and Castiel looked over to see the man with the lollipop happily scarfing down large pieces of cake piled high with candy toppings. “You know, you’ll get a cavity if you keep eating like that.”

“Make sure to brush your teeth,” the moose quickly made sure to say. Castiel stayed silent for a moment.

“Have any of you seen a cat around here?” he asked. He chuckled to himself, the others looking at him expectantly. “I suppose not. You do have an allergy, after all.” He looked at the green-eyed man as he said this, him smiling and laughing.

“Hey, angel-”

“Castiel.” The man nodded with a grin.

“Cas,” he said instead, “how are angels and humans alike?” Castiel thought.

“Aren’t they the same?” he hesitantly guessed. The man shook his head with a disappointed expression.

“Hell no! Angels are graceful and perfect, while humans are flawed and damaged.” Now it was Castiel’s turn to shake his head.

“Angels are far from perfect; humans are.” The man chuckled.

“Even in dreams he’s still so nice,” he said quietly. He pulled a novel out from under the table and handed it to Castiel, the angel looking down at it and observing the cover. “D’ya know how to write a good romance story? I’ve been trying to but I feel like I rush it.” Castiel touched the book with a reverent hold, using a small bit of Grace to learn of its contents without reading. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

“Well, a good romance has to have stumbling points and conflict, but they stay together through thick and thin. There can be some force trying to pull them apart, but lately it’s over clichéd.” The man leaned toward the one with the lollipop, whispering.

“He’s such a perfect Alice,” the green-eyed one said.

“He’s really good at this. And damn, he looks pretty good in that.”

“Really cute, too.” Castiel heard the clock chime and saw a row of grandfather clocks in front of the table, all with the small hand pointing to the three. “It’s always three o’clock here.”

“Always snack time,” the man with the lollipop added. Castiel sighed.

“Where is this place?” he asked, “not even an hour ago I was at Liberum Arbitrium Academy with my mother filling out enrollment papers.” The first shrugged, putting his elbow on the table and propping his head on his hand, staring at Castiel. Castiel blushed, feeling like some piece of art that was being watched.

“Hey, Cas, tell me this - what do everyone you know have in common because of the effect you have on them?”

“Because of my effect?” Castiel echoed. “Wait, this is Liberum Arbitrium Academy, isn’t it?”

“What’re you gonna do when you’re enrolled?” the man instead inquired. Castiel shrugged.

“Keep up with my studies, work on my novels.”

“And what else?” Castiel found himself confused again.

“Nothing, really.” The man raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Castiel paused. He’d only had one reason why for as long as he could remember.

“I want to be a published author in the future. I’m enrolling here at Liberum Arbitrium to prepare myself for my future. My dreams, well-” The moose nodded in approval, cutting him off.

“What’s the point of dreaming if all you do is work?”

“I have to study to do well,” Castiel answered. The human with the lollipop raised his eyebrows.

“What about having a good time?” he asked.

“Having a good time,” the other two repeated. There was a sneeze that came from the green-eyed man, Castiel standing. Still, the cat was nowhere as a bugle rang out from a trumpet.

“What was that for?” he wondered aloud. The men laughed.

“The King’s play is starting. You see, the Goddess is scheduled to be killed off.”

“Killed off?” Castiel said, appalled. “You must be joking.” The moose shook his head.

“Nope. She’s gonna die, and for real. That’s just how the plays around here go.” Castiel let out a breath from outrage.

“I’m not going to- one shouldn’t die for the sake of someone else’s work! I’m not going to stand here and let this happen.” He turned and ran off, the three exchanging a glance.

“Even in a dream Cassie is still Cassie.”


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel ran across the rooms hurriedly, coming to a grand and ornate auditorium. The seats were filled by women, angels and humans alike, as well as those whom he’d come across in his journey. He darted to the stage, where one of the actors had a realistic-looking blade pressed to the Goddess’ throat. “My dear, you will die!” the actor shouted, Castiel gritting his teeth.

“No!” Everyone went silent, the blade dropped from where it had almost sliced into her neck. Someone near the front stood, Castiel getting onto the stage and standing near the edge in protest, the light nearly blinding.

“Who dare disrupts this play?” she asked, the voice familiar. Castiel held his ground, his head high.

“I do! I’m here as the secondary playwright! She has done nothing wrong to deserve death!” The second scoffed, rising from his seat as well.

“She left her angelic child alone in order to fulfill her role here. For her work she neglected the poor girl,” the male voice said, face hidden behind a mask similarly to the woman’s. They both wore some type of crown on their head, their seats grand thrones. _Those must be the King and Queen_. “That act is unforgivable! No child should be left lonely.”

“Your Majesty, the child wasn’t abandoned,” Castiel defended, hands by his sides, “when a parent has to be away, it is for a good reason. Their children know it is done out of love. They understand despite their loneliness.” He grit his teeth. “And by executing her, will her child be left off any better?!”

“Silence!” the Queen ordered, “there is no room for emotions in this theater if it contradicts the meaning of the play!” Castiel raised his eyebrows, outraged once more.

“How can you have a play - or any story, for that matter - without contradicting emotions? There is always another side to the story! You can’t have the audience agree with everything, because of they did then no one in my father’s Earth would be unique!”

“You’re so stupid,” the Queen said, shaking her head, “how long have you _been_ an author? Do you even have the proper qualifications? Are you not, in fact, guilty of a crime yourself? Why don’t we discuss yours?”

“What are you referring to?” Castiel asked.

“I submit one broken tablet destroyed by you!” She pointed to the ground beside him, Castiel seeing a broken pile of rock. He gasped, remembering the tablet as the one from earlier.

“No, it was fine when I found it. I couldn’t have been the one to have broken it.”

“Then who?” the Queen demanded.

“I don’t know, but-” A vision came to him, of the tablet slipping from his hand and falling to the ground, scattered into pieces. “What in the world… Or was it?”

“Witnesses! Those who have seen the crimes of this so called author are commanded to come forward and testify!” A light turned on beside him on the stage, Castiel turning to see the green-eyed man.

“It’d be an honor, your Majesty,” he said cordially. Castiel was about to question his presence, the man continuing. “You see, Cas here has a boring idea of student life.”

“What?” Castiel was now completely befuddled.

“Honestly, all he ever seems to want to focus on is his schoolwork and his novels. Home life, cleaning, cooking, caring, providing, the list goes on and on. He doesn’t seem to have any time for fun.” Castiel scoffed.

“And you don’t work just as hard as me to entertain all of those ladies, Dean?” he asked easily. The lights all turned on, the observers laughing. He narrowed his eyes. “What in the world…?”

“How’d you know my name?” Dean asked, “and about my cat allergy?”

“What?” Castiel blinked, sweeping his gaze over everyone.

“How did you know it?” the women asked at an echo.

“How… how do I know?” Castiel murmured to himself.

“And the fact that his name is Levi?” the black cat, Michael, wondered, appearing on his left and pointing to his brother.

“And my clipboard?” the caterpillar chimed in.

“Don’t forget about my cavity,” the man with the lollipop added.

“How is that?” the moose said, the group all next to him, expressions inquiring.

“How is that?” Michael and Lucifer repeated.

“How is that?” the others said once more. He stood, perplexed, as the Queen began to laugh.

“Haven’t you realized, Castiel?” She pulled off her mask and revealed herself to be his mother. His eyes widened from surprise. “You’ve made so many good friends here.”

“Mother, you’re the Queen?” His mouth became dry. “Th-then that means… No, it couldn’t be...” The King took a step forward, smiling.

“You’ve gotten so big, Castiel,” he said happily, “where did the time go?” Castiel gasped. “I’m sorry I made it so hard for you. But now’s the time to make up for it. Don’t be afraid to have fun, okay?” A tear slipped out of the eyes of the mask, familiar irises hidden within them. A similar tear tracked down Castiel’s cheek as he bounded toward the King, sobbing.

“Father,” he whispered. He heard a voice calling his name, opening his eyes and feeling wetness on his face.

“Hey, Cas.” There was a gentle shaking on his arm and he blinked, his head on his arms as he had been sleeping. He was met with the Host Club, who stood around him in different costumes; Dean with a large hat, mimicking the Mad Hatter, Gabriel with bunny ears and a lollipop, pocket watch in hand, Sam a moose, Kevin a caterpillar and Lucifer and Michael as cats. “Wow, you were asleep for a while.”

“We have guests coming any minute now,” Kevin said, “you should get ready, Alice.” Dean winked, Castiel sitting up and smiling.

“You all have too much fun,” he said with a laugh. “Though, I must admit, I can hardly tell when I’m awake around here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next time; three angels come back to steal Castiel away! Will the Host Club be able to save Castiel from the White Feather League? Will Balthazar succeed in his goal? Will Castiel end up in trouble with Naomi over a previous incident? Find out in chapter fourteen, Lobeliangelic Academy Strikes Back!


End file.
